staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 października 1988
Program 1 8.05 Geografia, kl. 8 - Klimat polski 8.35 Domator 8.40 Domator - "Szkoła dla rodziców" 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 DT - wiadomości 9.25 "Zwariowana dziedziczka" - film obyczajowo-psychologiczny prod. węgierskiej 10.25 Domator 11.10 Muzyka, kl. 2 - Jaki to głos 12.00 Chemia. kl. 7 - Wodór, - najlżejsze substancje 13.30 TTR - Matematyka, sem. 1 Zbiór liczb rzeczywistych 14.00 TTR - Język polski, sem. 1 - Sofokles: "Antygona" 15.20 NURT - Rozważania wokół etyki zawodu nauczyciela 15.50 Program dnia - DT - wiadomości 15.55 Losowanie Express i Super Lotka 16.05 „Bariery" - problemy ludzi niepełnosprawnych 16.25 Dla dzieci: ,,Tik - Tak" 16.50 ,,Szaleństwa Maxa" - film prod. francuskiej 17.00 Studio sport puchary Europy w piłce nożnej w przerwie meczu ok. 17.45 Teleexpress 18.50 Sejmowe spotkania 19.10 „10 minut" - program publ. 19.20 Dobranoc - "Miś Uszatek" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.10 Studio sport - puchar Europy w piłce nożnej 21.45 Klub międzynarodowy 22.15 Telewizyjny informator wydawniczy 22.40 DT - komentarze Program 2 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 Wiadomości (Ł.) 18.30 „Skojarzenia" - teleturniej 18.50 Od słowa do słowa (1) - o współczesnym języku polskim 19.00 A propos... Wojcieeh Pokora 19.30 „Cypryjskie pejzaże" - program dok. 20.00 Od słowa do słowa (2) 20.10 ,,Nie tylko muzyka - święto nutami pisane" - program z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Muzyki 21.00 Dalekie a bliskie 21.15 Od słowa do słowa (3) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Pole niczyje" (3) - serial TP 22.40 Wieczorne wiadomości 22.45 Telewizja nocą Super Channel 7.00 Super Channel News 7.15 European Business Weekly 7.45 Super Channel News 8.00 Supertime Cartoons 9.00 Sons and Daugnters 9.25 Capítol 9.50 Everyday Yoga 10.30 Training Dogs the Woodhouse Way 10.55 Taste of Health 11.20 Make it Pay 11.50 Save a Life 12.00 Allo Allo 12.35 Kate and Alie 13.00 Capitol 13.25 Goodyear Weather 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Love and Marriage 14.55 Goodyear Weather 15.00 Supersounds 16.00 Supertime 17.00 Supersounds 18.00 Super Channel News 18.15 Classic Concentration 18.40 Kate and Allie 19.10 Matchroom Championship Snooker'88 20.10 Goodyear Weather 20.15 Super Channel News 20.30 Matchroom 22.30 World of Gof with Canon EOS 22.40 Super Channel News 23.00 Goodyear Weather 23.05 Matchroom 0.05 Supersounds 0.40 Closedown Sky Channel 7.00 Good Morning Scandinavia! 8.00 The DJ Kat Wake-up Club 8.05 The DJ Kat Show 9.00 Dermis Comedy 9.30 Jayce and ten wheeled wariors 10.00 Countdown 11.00 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 12.00 Soft & Romantic 13.00 Another World 14.00 Canon Fashion TV 14.30 Ask Dr Ruth 15.00 Barrier Reef 15.30 Skippy 16.00 Countdown 17.00 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 The Monkees 18.28 The Times Headline News 18.30 I Dream of Jeannie comedy 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 The Ropers comedy 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 Custer Western 20.28 The Times Headline News 20.30 Wednesday Movie. Me Natille An 22.33 The Uniroyal Weather Report 22.35 Shell International Motor Sports 1988 23.33 The Times Headline News 23.35 Roving Report 0.05 New Music 0.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report The Arts Channel 1.00 William and Mary. A Perfect Match 2.05 Treasure Houses of Britain Building for Eternity 3.05 Aujourd'hui en France 3.20 Wels Crafts David Petersen, blacksmith ScreenSport 15.00 American Football. NFL'88 Highlights 16.00 Auto Racing 17.25 Grand Prix Tennis 19.25 Drag Racing IHRA US Open National 20.10 Power Sport International 23.10 World Wide Wrestling Lifestyle 9.00 It Figures 9.25 Search for Tomorrow 10.00 Travelview International 10.25 The Lifestyle Coffee Break 10.30 The Edge of Night 11.00 Wok with Yan 11.25 The Great American Game Show 12.30 Buy Lines 12.35 The Sally Jessy Raphael Show 13.00 Search for Tomorrow 13.35 Aftemoon Cinema The Children's Channel 5.00 Jack in the Box 6.30 Roustabout She-Ra 7.00 Black Arrow 7.30 Jayce and the Wheeted Warriors 8.00 Telecat 8.30 Stories without Words 9.00 Jack in the Box Rub a Dub Dub, Sally and Jake 9.30 Storytime 10.00 My Little Pony, Portland Bill 10.30 Vic the Viking 11.00 Jack in the Box 12.30 Stories without Words 13.00 Roustabout. Closedown FilmNet 7.00 Without a Trace 9.00 Storn in a Teacup 11.00 The Ultímate Imposter 13.00 Brother Sun, Sister Moon 15.00 Here Comes The Littles. Great Scout and Cathouse Thursday 19.00 Charlotte 21.00 Eleni 23.00 Dream Lover 1.00 Night Special 3.00 Jeckyll and Hyde Together Again 5.00 Bless the Beast and the Children KinderNet 7.00 Nathalie 7.30 De Smurfen 8.00 Bromtol 8.30 Drie in de pan 9.00 Er was eens... de Mens 9.30 Doc 3sat 17.20 Mini-ZiB 17.30 Die Biene Maja Lange 18.00 Bilder aus Deutschland 19.00 Heute 19.22 3Sat-Studio 19.30 Bis zum letzten Mann 21.00 Apropos Film 21.30 3SAT-Spielfilm-Vorschau 21.45 Kulturjournal 21.53 Sport-Zeit Nachrichten 22.00 Zelt im Bild 2 22.20 Spektrum 23.05 Gustav Bründgens im Gesprach mit Günter Gaus 23.50 3SAT-Schiagzeilen MTV 0.00 Overnight VJ 2.00 Night Videos 6.30 Club MTV 7.00 VJ Marcel Vanthitt 12.00 Remote Control 12.30 VJ Maiken Wexo 16.30 Club MTV 17.00 3 from 1 at 5 17.15 VJ Maiken Wexo 18.00 The Adam Curry Show 19.00 Remote Control 19.30 MTV at the Movies 20.00 US Top 20 22.00 VJ Ray Cokes 23.00 MTV at the Movies 23.30 Overnight VJ TV 3 7.00 Willy Fog 7.30 My Fríend Flicka 19.30 Wonderful World of Disney City Fox 20.30 WKRP in Cincinnati 21.00 Knot's Landing 21.45 News 22.00 Der Fahnder 23,00 48 Hours TV 5 16.05 Les Breves 16.10 Chevalier Tepete 16.30 Bonjour bon Appétit 17.00 Recréation 17.30 Des Chiffres et des Lettres 17.50 Les Breves 18.00 Les Cinq Derniéres Minutes 19.30 Papier Glace 20.00 Mon Oeil 20.55 Interlude 21.00 Carabine FM International 21.35 Jazz á Montreux 22.00 Journal Televisé 22.35 Continents Francophones 23.30 Papier Glacé 0.00 Fin de Programme WorldNet 6.00 America Today 7.00 America Today 12.00 From Jumpstreet Early Jazz 12.30 American Business English 12.45 Science World 13.00 Worldnet Dialogue 14.00 Worldnet Dialogue Premiere 15.00 Clue 16.30 G Forcé 16.55 High Mountain Rangers 17.40 The Assist Underground 19.30 Take 1 20.00 Blue de Ville 21.35 Sledge Hammer 22.05 Secrets 23.35 No Retreat, No Surrender 0.55 October Revíew 1.20 I Never Promised You a Rose Garden 2.50 Close The Landscape Channel 3.30 Images accompanying music 6.30 Close